User blog:AriThereYet/Safe
Britt Nicole+Rade=Perfection. In my eyes, at least. LOL. I'll break it up into two parts. ''' '''Enjoy! 'Part One' You keep trying to get inside my head While I keep trying to lose the words you said He carefully knelt down beside her, his hand gently gripping her shaking one. His face was so close to hers that she could feel his warm breath on her face. She knew that if she tried to scoot away, it wouldn’t work because he would just follow her every move like always. She turned her head away, refusing to look at him. More tears fell from her eyes, and she didn’t have to look in a mirror to know her mascara was running. She hated feeling like this. Broken, weak, vulnerable. They were words that nobody ever thought of associating with her personality. She was Jade West for God’s sakes; nothing was supposed to break her. But more than anything she hated it when he saw her like this. It made her feel even worse than she already did. Can’t you see I’m hanging by a thread? To my life what I know “Are you gonna talk to me or not?” He asked, his voice firm but gentle. Her blue eyes finally met his brown ones for a moment as she sniffled, and then finally spoke. “Just go away, Shapiro. I don’t need you.” Jade had tried to sound tough, but her voice cracked and the statement lost the anger it was supposed to be laced with. Robbie wasn’t hurt by her comment whatsoever. He just sighed, something he had been doing ever since he came over to the West’s house that afternoon. A few moments of silence passed before Robbie reached out with his other hand and brushed the remaining tears from her eyes. Goosebumps pricked her arms as he prepared to move some of her jet-black hair away from her eyes and tuck it behind her ear. She froze for a brief minute, and opened her mouth to say something but it was too late. His lips parted slightly in surprise as his eyes landed on the large purple bruise on her cheek. “So this is what you’ve been hiding…” Robbie trailed off for a moment before speaking again. “I should’ve guessed.” He gently rubbed his thumb over the bruise, making her wince slightly. “Who did this to you?” She rubbed her chapped lips together. “Nobody, I fell yesterday.” He gave her an incredulous look. “You honestly expect me to believe that you got that from falling?” Jade glared. “It’s what I said, so you better believe it, Shapiro.” He shook his head. “You’re gonna have to do way better than that, Jade.” Jade blinked as she realized he had changed from the nerd with the puppet to an actual man. He was no longer intimidated by her death glares, or her snide comments. He had gotten more mature, had grown a backbone and was somehow figuring out the mystery behind her hard shell. But he definitely wasn’t going to crack it. Or break it. Jade would never allow that to happen. Oh no, my walls are gonna break So close, it’s more than I can take Jade looked down at her hands, which were in her lap. Robbie’s right hand was still clutching her left. She got an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, and she pulled her hand away. “Jade, just tell me what’s going on with you. Please.” Robbie’s eyes were desperate, and full of emotion—and one more thing Jade couldn’t describe—as he pleaded with her. “No.” She stood, brushing off her clothes. The demeanor she was famous for was coming back; she was tired of crying. She had to suck it up and get control of her emotions. She headed for the stairs, and stopped to turn around, knowing he would be right behind her. “I’m gonna go upstairs and wash all this gunk off my face. And when I get back, you had better be gone.” She spat angrily. “But, Jade-“ He began as she started up the stairs, only to be cut off by the familiar sound of a car pulling up in the driveway. Jade paled, and her eyes were instantly filled with fear. She ran down the few steps and instantly started pushing Robbie towards the kitchen. Bewilderment was written all over Robbie’s face. “Hey what’s going on? What are you doing Jade-“ “Shut up!” She hissed. “Look, you have to go now and I’m not kidding.” She opened the back door and practically pushed Robbie onto the porch. “Wait!” He stuck his foot in the door just as she was about to close it. “What are you so afraid of? Who’s out there that you’re so afraid of?” “My dad, now go.” Robbie stuck his foot in the door again as something clicked. “Your dad? Wait, your dad did that to you?” He pointed to the bruise. “No, my cat scratched me, Robbie.” Jade said with a roll of her eyes. “Now hurry up and get out of here! If he sees me with a boy, or you I’m dead!” “No, I’m not leaving you here alone with him!” Robbie insisted. “I can handle him, Rob.” She shot back. “Just. Go. Now. I’ll try to explain later, okay?” “Do you promise?” She rolled her eyes and was prepared for a snide comment, but the front door opened. Her eyes got wide and she sputtered out a quick, “Yes, I promise. GO, Robbie.” “JADELYN!” Her father screamed, his speech slurred. “Where are you?!” Jade looked back towards the door. “Coming, Dad!” She looked at Robbie, putting her hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze. “Go, now. T-thanks for your help.” Robbie didn’t think, he just acted on impulse. Before Jade closed the screen door in his face, he grabbed her and kissed her right on the lips. Jade didn’t have time to think, react or even kiss back before he pulled away. “Please, be careful.” Were his last words before he slipped out of the door. Jade’s heart was beating rapidly, and it wasn’t because he father burst through the kitchen door at that very moment. “Who was that?” He barked. “Who was what?” Jade repeated innocently, closing the door. She was just now began to notice her lips tingling… “Don’t play dumb!” He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, slapping her hard across the face. “ANSWER ME!” “It was nobody okay?! Nobody was here!” She yelled, only to be roughly shoved onto the floor and kicked in the stomach. Jade squeezed her eyes shut. She didn’t even try to beg for him to stop, because she knew he would only hurt her more. I’m so tired of turning and running away When love just isn’t safe Whatever light she could see began to fade, and before she knew it she was plunged into darkness, her last thoughts centered around Robbie, and how she wished she had let him stay, and his kiss… You’re not safe Mmmhmm… Category:Blog posts